galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alliance Interceptor (D18)
The Alliance Interceptor is an atmospheric and space-cable light fighter in widespread service with the Eastern Alliance on Terra. Sometimes called the Stinger, the Interceptor is a compact two crew spaceplane armed with a turreted, forward facing cannon. Chosen for its good performance and modest cost, the Interceptor equips so many Alliance units it is not hard to imagine there is an unlimited supply of them. A very small design; the Interceptor is simply a cockpit with engines strapped on and a gun bolted to the top. With a flat, 'spade' nose that immediately includes the front part of the cockpit and small forward control surfaces; the fighter extends back to the rear half of the cockpit shouldering the engines and carrying the gun just behind. Forward curved wings flare out from under the engines and a rear landing leg is stowed underneath on its centreline. Its light mass and powerful thrusters give it blistering straight line acceleration; while its flight control software and the reaction control system (RCS) it fires allow tight, immediate and dramatic attitude adjustment. This performance comes at the expense of range with the Interceptor's combat endurance a common complaint; the small ship is moderately armoured on its underside but most pilots consider its speed its only defence against the enemy. Training on the craft is quite straightforward though to get the most out of the manouevreable little fighter a lot of skill and further pilot education is required. The Interceptor is operated by a crew of two, the pilot infront and spotter/radio operator in the back, under an open molded canopy that affords excellent visibility. The pilot uses two control grips to fly the craft and relies on a multi-function display on the 'dash' for all information. Sensors aren't advanced though targetting is accurate and aside from a radio and life support not much else is carried. Its gun is turreted atop the fighter, behind the 'backseater' and is fixed, facing ahead so that it is somewhat protected for re-entry into atmosphere. Alliance doctrine requires a huge amount of fighters to ensure atmospheric and near-orbital supremacy. Its spacecraft technology is quite advanced in certain areas and its ability to produce small and powerful engines in large numbers is a 'strategic advantage' over known enemies and 'known unknowns and unknown unknowns' that justify a monstrous standing force. Assessment The Interceptor is a zippy fighter that in theory can out-turn and out accelerate what it can't outgun. Swarm tactics and a doctrine of battlespace saturation means large amounts of these fighters will be thrown into battle, and the Alliance expects to win the numbers game. Lack of armour and large numbers in an engagement can cause high loss rates however Fighter Command maintains a 'magic ratio' of how many Interceptors they are willing to lose against an enemy fighter to gauge performance and outcome after a fight. Most pilots rely on drastic attitude control and acceleration changes to get away from an opponent to re-engage from underneath, behind; as a result of such its informally but regularly referred to as a vommit rocket. Category:Dimension Eighteen